<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Times People Simped for George, and One (1) Time George Simped for Somebody Else by Cherry_TheGenZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593399">Five Times People Simped for George, and One (1) Time George Simped for Somebody Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ'>Cherry_TheGenZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brrrr, Dorks in Love, Dream is the Ultimate Simp, Flirting, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound supremacy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Wilbur Soot is a huge simp, but not the only simp, simping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a bunch of simps. Honestly, the title is enough, but for more context:</p><p>The usual two simps, a joke simp, a somewhat platonic simp, and then a Die Hard Simp.</p><p>And then a George simping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), End Game GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Times People Simped for George, and One (1) Time George Simped for Somebody Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IT cAME TO ME IN A FLASH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> George, </em>just say you love me~!” Dream begged again, George simply grinning on stream, clearly not planning on complying to the other.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream let out a whine, just wanting to <em> hear </em>the words from George’s lips, wanting to see the small lil’ red flush that would appear on George’s ears, wanting to see the brunette cover his face with his light gray hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“But <em> Gogy~” </em>Dream whined, drawing out the cute nickname for the somewhat older man, who just giggled that perfectly-George-like-giggle. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap made a gagging noise in the background, “Ewww, get a <em> room, </em>you two.”</p><p> </p><p>George squawked, rambling about whatever. Dream just let out a soft sigh, hoping his mic wouldn’t catch up the entirely <em> dreamy- </em>like sigh. Pun intended.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Dream, dunno what you see in Georgie here, he’s so <em> stinky </em>,” Sapnap jokes, Dream rolling his eyes knowing Sapnap is as much of a simp as he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares how he <em> smells, </em> look at how <em> beautiful </em> he is!” Dream pointed out, George’s face turning slightly pink. Dream’s entire twitch chat started screaming <em> SIMP, </em>which Dream couldn’t even blame them for.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat, you’re right, I’m the <em> ultimate </em>George simp.”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, while Dream could be the ultimate George simp, he wasn’t the only one. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>This time  while streaming it was only Sapnap and George. Dream was busy, and so the two were speedrunning again - mostly out of boredom. Yet Sapnap also wanted to just watch the stream later, once they were finished, and wanting to just spend time with George without <em> Dream </em>there.</p><p> </p><p>“Gogy, look at what I have for you!” Sapnap exclaimed, before throwing three diamonds from a blacksmith at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap, how’d you find these?!” George excitedly asked, making a quick crafting table.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, I’m just lucky,” Sapnap bragged, pride showing in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna make an axe, then! Thanks, Sappy Nappy,” George said fondly. Sapnap could not deny the flutter in his chest from George saying the childish nickname. Although he usually hated people making nicknames out of Sapnap, George he could pass. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Gogy <em> loves </em> me chat! Who knew his love was so <em> expensive, </em>huh?” Sapnap laughed, making the brunette giggle from where he was grabbing (stealing) wheat to make bread.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay<em> Sappitus Nappitus, </em> make us buckets so we can actually <em> make </em> a Nether portal,” George grinned. Sapnap’s stream chat screamed <em> SIMP ALERT!!! </em>At him. He couldn’t argue with them, but hell if he admits so.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I’m not a <em> simp,” </em> Sapnap shook his head in fondness, making two buckets for him and George.</p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>“You know George, I’m really glad you’re on my side,” Jschlatt said, George in his office as his guard for the day (on one of the few times George wasn’t sleeping). </p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. yeah,” George said, squinting at the man, staring right at him in minecraft.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any ideas for Manburg?” Jschlatt asked. George shrugged and talked a bit about what could improve, what could be removed. George didn’t <em> really </em>understand why Schlatt was asking him for his opinion, but whatever.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Schlatt spoke up, “Why <em> are </em>you on my side?”</p><p> </p><p>George shrugged, “Well, you did win the election fair and square, yeah? So it wouldn’t really make sense if <em> I </em>was mad at you for winning. I have no real reason to be mad.”</p><p> </p><p>JSchlatt grinned, wide and happy - not looking evil at all, like Dream had whispered to George the other day.</p><p> </p><p>“See, <em> this </em> is why you’re my favorite, George. You’re sexy <em> and </em>you’re smart. Plus you’re British.” </p><p> </p><p>George froze. What the <em> actual </em>hell. George left the voice call, and went to the main menu and pressed leave game.</p><p> </p><p>He should’ve stayed asleep. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>[A/N before anybody attacks me, this one is a joke and not romantic simping :) i’ve seen jschlatt’s boundaries] </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>George hesitated to go on the SMP again after the whole <em> Schlatt </em> thing, but he wasn’t on (and George is pretty sure it was a joke). The only one really on was Quackity. George sent a message <em> Wanna vc?  </em></p><p> </p><p>George hopped into an empty vc, walking around the world a bit as Quackity joined the vc. </p><p> </p><p>“Woo, George you wanted to talk to me?” Quackity said - you could almost see his grin just from his tone of voice. </p><p> </p><p>George laughed, “Well, I was bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s all good, you’re not asleep anymore, huh?” Quackity joked, making George sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault nobody woke me up!” George protested. Quackity only laughed loudly in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Gogy, I’ll forgive you cause you’re cute,” Quackity stated, sounding like he was doing George some huge favor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew no, I don’t need you to forgive me, I’ll sleep when I want,” George said, punching Quackity in game. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t love me Georgie?” Quackity tried giving a ‘pleading’ tone, except he didn’t really sell it very well considering he was holding back laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I’m going to sleep right now. Good night, Quackity!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait nooo, Gogy don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>George disconnected and left the game, wondering why he always ended up logging off. </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur wasn’t streaming with George today - the two were just talking due to Wilbur’s request after MCC today.</p><p> </p><p>“I can say the g-word now, yes?” Wilbur grinned, admiring the brunette’s smile from winning earlier. God, video chats were the light of his life. Wait no, that was George. Wait <em> no-  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, <em> okay then </em>,” George laughed, not knowing at all of the other’s thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur just gave a wide smile, “Gogy. Gogy. Gogy. Gogy.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to repeat the nickname over and over and over again. It just fit George so well. <em> Gogy. </em> Short and sweet, just like George. And yes, George was short. Small. Tiny. Wilbur could hold all of him in his arms. And <em> God, </em> he <em> wanted </em>to.</p><p> </p><p>When they had met up (With Dream tagging along), Wilbur <em> honestly </em>wasn’t expecting George to be so irresistible to hold. Wilbur just wanted to hug him and never let go. </p><p> </p><p>George giggled, “Wil. Wil. Wil. Wil.” And Wilbur almost had a heart attack right there, because he swears George looked so cute, copying what Wilbur had done moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Gogy, did I <em> really </em>not look cute in that photo?” Wilbur asked, overexaggerating his facial expression to give puppy eyes, pouting and looking straight into the camera. </p><p> </p><p>The shorter man successfully turned red, stumbling over his words, “Th-that’s not for me to say!”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur frowned, “But you look cute all the time and I say it, why can’t <em> you </em>say it too?” </p><p> </p><p>George just turned red, “I-I, uh, gotta go um BYE WIL!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The call ended. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>George flushed red in his seat, hand over his mouse after leaving the call. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did I do that? Why did I- <em> oh my god I’m so obvious,” </em> George whined, curling up in his seat in embarrassment. Wilbur was indeed absolutely cute and hot and amazing in the photo on twitter. It was just- <em> so </em>hard to say things out loud. </p><p> </p><p>George wishes he’d made some sort of joke, like <em> no, you’re ugly, </em>or even just admitted to it but instead he made a fool out of himself and just refused to answer Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur. Who called him cute. And wanted to be called cute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god what if he thinks I hate him?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George covers his face with his hands, knowing his ears were entirely red. He knew he couldn’t just <em> leave </em>it at that, not answering Wilbur’s question at all.</p><p> </p><p>Opening discord, he clicked on Wilbur’s profile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> GeorgeNootFound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WilburSoot </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> GeorgeNootFound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> U were very cute </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WilburSoot </em>
</p><p>
  <em> !!! &lt;3 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> GeorgeNootFound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p><em> &lt;3 </em> <br/> <br/>George closed discord, face red and internally screaming, wanting to sink into the floor and hide. His face was hot, his chest warm as he was filled with happiness simply from the response from Wilbur. He could imagine the grin that would appear on Wilbur’s face, and wished he could see it on the taller boy’s face. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had indeed leaped up happily, pumping his fists in the air from George’s discord message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “YES, let’s GO, Gogy called me CUTE!!” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :) have seen all the ccs boundaries and i think i followed them.<br/>twitter: @c_thegenz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>